


shaken up (just a bit)

by SmokyCinnamonRoll



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: ...that’s a tag now, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Nonbinary Doctor (Doctor Who), absolutely full of strange headcanons, implied/referenced eating disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 03:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokyCinnamonRoll/pseuds/SmokyCinnamonRoll
Summary: " “... well thank Rassilon for that,” they muttered.“Sorry?”“Ah, nothing. No, that was... that’s nothing to worry about, really.”“... alright.” "





	shaken up (just a bit)

**Author's Note:**

> I should be asleep, but I already wrote the original scene I wanted to write for a different character, so... had to do something with the idea.  
> The hologram chess thing is the absolute dumbest hc in the world and you can pry it from my cold, dead hands.  
> Also! About the second conversation Rory mentions - I read a fic somewhere and it was about the question of what time lords believed in? I can’t remember the title but it was really cool :P  
> if they’re both ooc... I haven’t watched anything since the third ep of season 11, so I’m not as acquainted with the characters as I was a month or two ago.

Someone - probably Amy - knocks on their door, and they jump.  
Shaky hands put away the blades, rather hastily and not at all carefully. Their hearts are going much faster than normal, the panic at how they must look at the moment and having been almost caught overwhelming. The bandaids are put on hastily, and they check their pockets for a mint, gum, anything to push away that taste in their mouth.  
“Doctor? You in there? I, uh... wanted to talk to you,” Rory calls.  
They don’t want to talk, can’t right now.  
Their shaking hands fumble with the buttons as they put their shirt back on, and they’re almost ready to cry. Did Rory have to find his room now? What was that important that he wanted to talk about?  
They don’t bother pulling their jacket on before opening the door, despite desperately wanting to. Whatever Rory wanted, it probably wouldn’t take long. Or at least, they hoped not.  
“Yes? What is it, Rory?” They ask, hoping it sounds casual, unconcerned.  
“I was just- well, I just wanted to ask you about...” his eyes drift towards the Doctor’s wrists. “...Something I overheard the other day.”  
“...something, something you overheard the other day,” they repeat. They already have an idea of what he’s talking about, of course. Their conversation with the hologram as they’d been playing chess. Or at least, the end of it. And, also what they’d been doing a few minutes after the hologram was gone.  
Their sides felt like they were burning.  
“Yes, I... you were talking to someone? But I haven’t seen anyone other than you, me, and Amy on the tardis?”  
“Oh, that was just a hologram. I, I play chess sometimes, with... people, people I used to know,” they respond. Sometimes it’s their past selves. Sometimes it’s past companions. It had been Romana, that day.  
“Oh, okay. But, I also... heard you talking to... the tardis, I’d assume? You were saying you were sorry for... something? I couldn’t catch much of that.”  
“... well thank Rassilon for that,” they muttered.  
“Sorry?”  
“Ah, nothing. No, that was... that’s nothing to worry about, really.”  
“... alright.”

As soon as Rory wandered off again, they slammed the door shut and returned the room to it’s previous state of disarray.  
A bad habit, they knew, but they could never help it, it seemed.

**Author's Note:**

> edit: found the fic! It’s “of monsters and men” by CrankWindPencil.  
> *moved end notes to beginning for less walls of text, and for this to make more sense


End file.
